What If
by Wyntr Bones
Summary: What if... When Smaug took over the Lonely Mountain, he wasn't alone? What if, he could turn himself somewhat human?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second story, so please don't hate me if it's bad. Reviews and Suggestions are REALLY, REALLY helpful! Thanks and enjoy! **

The Lady of silver fountains,

The Queen of carven stone,

The Queen beneath the mountain,

Shall come unto her own.

And the bells shall ring in gladness,

At the Mountain Queen's return,

But all shall fall to madness,

And the world will

SHINE and BURN.

The Mountain Queen's Tale

There once was a Queen that ruled beneath the Lonely Mountain. Lady Aislin was the most unusual and stubborn elf you would ever have the misfortune to meet. She was kind and loyal, but if you made her angry, there would be hell to pay. Aislin was tall and slender, she was around five feet and eight inches tall. She was quite pale, for an elf, she had sharp cheekbones and freckles dotting her face, giving her some colour. Her raven black hair was long and curly, with tints of red and gold popping out here and there. If ever you looked her in the eyes, you will see that they change hue, though mostly they were green, they ranged in every colour, even grey and blue.

The Lady Aislin from the kingdom of Erebor, was once attacked in her home beneath the mountain by a fire drake from the North. All of her people fled the now hollow halls and met their dying fall, under the blazing moon that sad and fateful day. Although her brothers fled the mountain, she had stayed behind, to protect the one thing that the dragon must never find. The Arkenstone was hidden among the hoards of gold but despite her determined trying, the dragon had found it still.

She had hid deep within the caverns to stay out of the dragon's sight, but one dark and stormy night, he spotted dusty footprints leading to the throne. The dragon knew that if he kept this form he would scare the poor intruder, so he used the magic that he had to change into a human version of himself, wings and all. From where she had laid for rest, Aislin heard his footfalls on the stone, she had gotten up and hid behind the throne. As the dragon was drawing closer, she had noticed something odd, his footsteps were very quiet, too light to be his own.

_'Dragons are such massive creatures, with a lot of weight to them, how can this monster be so silent with his feet?'_ she had all but said aloud, but the dragon had heard her exhale and was very well determined to find what had made the sound. Aislin peeked around the corner of the great chair made of stone, just as the dragon looked in her direction, she tried to duck back but he had caught her anyway.

"Come now, I know you're hiding. Don't be shy, step into the light." he said so sweetly, and she replied,

"And if I do not come out, what will you do, dear sir? Burn me to a crisp or, perhaps, crush my fragile bones?"

"If you should not show yourself, I shall just walk away but I will always sense your presence. Pray tell, what are you, my dear? I know you are not Dwarvish, yet you ruled them all the same." the dragon responded in a demanding voice, Aislin had no choice but to answer.

"I am not a Dwarf, you are correct. I am an elf by blood. My father had come to see the King, Thrain, and when he went to leave, he had left me behind. So, the Dwarves of Erebor took me in as their own." With that the mountain queen came from behind her hiding place, and when she finally looked at the dragon, all she could do was stare, for now she saw why his footsteps were so silent.

His human form was like looking into a gender bending mirror. He had facial features exactly like her own, but instead of freckles on his face, he bore small reddish scales. His hair was short and curly and raven black like hers, with only tints of red. His eyes were not the same as hers, for they were not just one colour. The dragon's eyes were reddish orange, with splatters of blue and gold. He was now only six feet tall.

"Why have you come here, _Dragon_, and what do you want with _my_ Mountain?" Aislin all but yelled at the beast that took over her home. When he did not answer, she walked toward her "twin," staring him down, but he was no longer looking at her. "Dear dragon, what do you call yourself, so that I may have a name for you that is not so insulting."

Aislin watched him carefully as she waited for an answer. It was then that she noticed something very interesting, a star-shaped scar on the dragon's left side just underneath the ribs. It almost looked as if it were from a Black Arrow, which were legends and stories told to children. Black Arrows were said to be the only thing that could pierce through a dragon's scales and kill it. There is a tale of a dragon that had gotten struck by one but it hadn't killed it. The dragon's name was…..Smaug. _'Could it be? Is this the great legend standing before me? It can't be, can it?'_ Aislin thought panickedly.

"You wish to know about me when I know nothing of you. How is that fair, hmm?" the fire drake answered, causing Aislin's gaze to snap up to his. She was quite startled by the fury in his beautiful eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul and she could feel a blush creep across her face.

"I apologise, I was merely curious, dear dragon, I meant no offense. I am Lady Aislin, Queen under the Mountain." she told him, bowing her head as if she were addressing a king. When she looked into his eyes, the fury had been replaced with a mixture of surprise and adoration. He then returned her gesture and stepped closer with such inhuman speed. Aislin could barely comprehend what was happening as he grabbed her hand.

"I am Smaug. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Lady." he said as he kissed her hand, like a gentleman.


	2. Author's Note

**HELLO READERS! I apologise for the complete lack of updates and stuff, I'm just going through a super tough part of my life right now and I have a really bad case of writer's block. I will try my best to squeeze something out of my brain for you! Love you guys, BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
